


Trick or Treat

by Cassie_Bones



Category: Castle
Genre: Castle Halloween Bash, Castle Halloween Bash 2018, CastleHalloweenBash, Cute babies, F/M, Gen, i miss them, lily is the perfect mix of her parents, spoopy, wizard of oz costumes, zombie wizard of oz costumes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: For the 2018 Castle Halloween BashCastle and Beckett take their terrible three out for their first time trick or treating. Two-shot for the Bash.I miss this family so much.





	Trick or Treat

“Mommy, come _on!_ ” Lily groaned, stamping her little foot as she waited with her father and one of her little brothers in the foyer. She was dressed as a zombified Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, her hair in adorable little pigtails, and her dress hand-stitched by Castle himself. He’d made it out of several of his old, ripped flannels, letting the ends fray to complete the undead look. Martha had done her makeup, giving her a realistic gash on her cheek, which made it look as if all the skin had fallen off there.

He’d almost had a heart attack when he saw his little girl running toward him after school (Kate had been the one to wake up and drop her off that day). He had to stop watching so many horror movies starring demonic children.

Her brothers were dressed a bit cuter, as the lion and scarecrow. They had zombified makeup, too, but it was difficult to make them actually scary when they drooled and giggled so much, happy little babies that they were. This was their first trick or treat outing as a full family. Before Beckett had gotten pregnant with the twins, Lily was still too young to truly appreciate the holiday, and then the previous year, she was too swollen to walk around with them and ended up staying home to put her feet up and gorge herself on Kit Kats.

 _This_ year, however, the boys were already walking at ten months old and Lily had heard all about trick-or-treating in preschool, so she was eager to take part in it. Beckett had agreed on the condition that once the boys fell asleep, they were heading home. Lily reluctantly agreed.

Now, here they were, waiting for Beckett to finish getting not only herself dressed, but Reece, as well. Their little scarecrow had decided that the second his overalls were clipped and stuffed with hay was the perfect time to pull a number two. Kate had just held him out like a bomb (which he kind of was) and given him her Look—which wasn’t as effective on him as it was on his father. Reese had just giggled and reached out for the brim of her witch’s hat.

“I’ll be right out!” Kate called back. “Patience!”

“But all the candy is gonna be all eated up!” Lily whined, her bottom lip stuck out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“We could just stay home and eat the candy that we already have,” Kate suggested as she walked out with a happy little scarecrow on her hip. She lifted one eyebrow at Lily, who challenged her right back, before glancing away with a tiny huff. “That’s what I thought,” Kate said. “Anyway, we’re ready. Right, Reese?” She nuzzled the baby’s nose and he giggled. She chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“So we can go?” Lily asked, excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Kate sighed. “Yes, Castle Jr.,” she said. “We can go.”

Lily squeaked and picked up her basket (complete with a tiny stuffed Scotty dog) as Castle wrinkled his nose. “No way,” he said, taking Lily’s hand as she started to race out the front door. “She is all you. Look at those curls. And that sweet tooth?” He snorted. “All. You.”

“Yeah, okay, Castle,” Kate laughed, catching up with them. “Whatever you say.” She handed him Reese in exchange for Lily’s hand and wrapped her arms around the little girl. “Give me your ruby slippers, little girl!” she growled, playfully, eliciting tiny squeaks from her daughter’s throat as she giggled and squirmed away from Kate’s tickling hands.

Castle grinned at them as he juggled his twin sons in his arms. This was the kind of family he had always wanted. The only person missing was Alexis—who had followed her girlfriend to a work party like the lovesick puppy she was. She would be there tomorrow, though, to rifle through Lily’s candy bag and spend some time listening to her sister’s excited stories about her very first time trick-or-treating in Manhattan.

Until then, Castle was content with his funny little family. He’d follow them anywhere.


End file.
